fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kendra Daniels
Kendra Daniels is a former computer specialist aboard the USG Kellion emergency maintenance team and the primary human antagonist of the Dead Space video game. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Daniels is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand. She is the founding member of Evil Beauty as its leader and a member of the Rookie Revolution, who is regarded as the general of the APEX District. Background * Series: Dead Space * Species: Human * Age: 26 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 128 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) ACW * Debut: April 5, 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: The American Republic of Earth * Allies: Carter Young (boyfriend), Rookie Revolution, Evil Beauty (Eliza Hart and Allison Wilson) * Rivals: The Four Horsewomen, Téa Gardner, Isaac Clarke * Twitter: @EarthGovAgent Professional Wrestling Career Apex Caliber Wrestling Women's Championship Pursuits (2013–present) Personality Kendra is known to be a manipulative, arrogant, cold and calculating woman. She apparently shows no mercy to her opponents until they are down and out. Outside the ring, however, she tends to be more respectful and kind to her teammates since the faction was that gave her a chance to be in the spotlight. Personal Life Daniels is currently dating fellow APEX wrestler and Rookie Revolution member "The Alpha" Carter Young. In Wrestling With Kendra being the brains, not only in computers and technology, but in the wrestling ring as well as she hones the skill of a technical wrestler. She focuses on wearing down any particular body parts to prepare for submissions, trying to slow the pace down. She also has some high-flying moves in her repertoire. However, there may be times when she's willing to bend the rules, only to break them if she's desperate; depending on the opportunity in front of her she can capitalize and get away with, she will use her smarts to steal the win. Finishing moves * Daniels Leglock (High-angle Leg Slicer) * RIG Flatliner (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker) Signature moves * Backhand Chop * Camel Clutch * Cloverleaf, sometimes while kneeling onto the opponent's neck * Divet DDT (Wheelbarrow DDT) * Diving Clothesline * Diving Senton * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope * European Uppercut, sometimes from the second rope * Figure-four Headscissors * Flying Figure-four Leglock * Haas of Pain (Modified Inverted Reverse Figure-four Leglock) – adopted from Charlie Haas * Hair-pull Backbreaker * Hangman's Choke * Hangman's Neckbreaker * Hurricanrana, usually spiking her opponent's head on the mat * Knee Drop, sometimes done repeatedly in succession * Leg Lariat * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back, sometimes into a bridge or from the top rope ** Cradle ** Double Underhook ** German ** Northern Lights ** Snap ** Super * Pendulum Backbreaker, sometimes into a submission * Running Single Leg Dropkick * Running One-arm Swinging Neckbreaker * Sitout Piledriver * Snapmare followed by a Dropkick to the back of her opponent's head * STF * Straitjacket Neckbreaker Slam * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, to an oncoming opponent * Turnbuckle Headstand transitioned into a Frankensteiner * Two-handed Bulldog Nicknames Managers * Allison Wilson * Eliza Hart Wrestlers managed * Allison Wilson * Eliza Hart Entrance themes * "Looks That Kill" by Mötley Crüe (April 5, 2013 – July 27, 2013) * "So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer (June 7, 2013 – present; used while as a part of Evil Beauty) * "Puppet(s) on a String" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas (August 8, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Rookie Revolution Category:ACW Wrestlers